


Unforgivable

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Delphi (Harry Potter) Is Not Voldemort's Daughter, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Torture, dont read if you dont want spoilers for another fic im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An excerpt from a Cursed Child rewrite I'm working on because I always like writing the action scenes first. Don't read if you don't want my rewrite spoiled. This is also in the script format.OR:Albus and Scorpius find Delphi in the Forbidden Forest. She doesn't have anything nice to say.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Unforgivable

ALBUS: D-don’t hurt us, please-

DELPHI: I wouldn’t hurt you. We need you.

_ SCORPIUS is too afraid to speak. _

ALBUS: What?

DELPHI: Your father needs to go before the Minister.  He’s strong and his death would drive the Wizarding World into utter shambles. We could always kill him, sure, but…

_ DELPHI trails off. _

You’re his son. He’ll trust you more.

ALBUS: I won’t do it.

_ ALBUS stumbles backwards, tripping over his robes and falling.  _

I won’t help you.

DELPHI: You have no choice.

_ SCORPIUS watches in horror as DELPHI pulls out her wand. _

Imperio!

_ ALBUS is taken over. It feels so warm, so nice, but then he remembers something. It’s very faint, but it’s there. _

HARRY, screaming: I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME, ALBUS!

_ The memory is getting stronger now. ALBUS and HARRY are having another usual screaming match. _

ALBUS, screaming back, voice breaking: NO! ALL  YOU DO IS CONTROL AND CONTROL-

_ It’s so close, ALBUS can almost feel it. _

HARRY: I do not-

ALBUS: I’M NOT YOU! THIS ISN’T YOUR LIFE!

_ ALBUS remembers now. This is not just any usual screaming match, is it? _

HARRY, slightly louder: IMPERIO!

_ ALBUS is pulled back to the present. _

DELPHI: Ready to listen now?

_ DELPHI smirks and walks toward ALBUS’ body, crumpled on the ground, but is taken aback when she realizes he’s fighting it. _

ALBUS, standing slowly: No. 

_ ALBUS stumbles as he turns around to face DELPHI. _

I don’t think I am.

_ Pulling herself out of her momentary shock, DELPHI gets an idea. She smiles as she points her wand towards SCORPIUS. _

DELPHI, musing: Maybe this’ll help you. Crucio.

_ SCORPIUS falls to the ground and begins writhing in pain, biting back a scream, even after the blast is over. DELPHI looks at ALBUS, frozen in shock, and when it’s apparent he’s not doing anything, she tightens her grip on her wand. _

No? Crucio.

_ The scream SCORPIUS was holding back comes out as his body convulses and shakes. He feels as if he’s being torn apart from the inside. The blast ends, but the pain is still there. _

SCORPIUS, panting: Albus, dont-

DELPHI: Crucio.

_ SCORPIUS screams. _

SCORPIUS: ALBUS-

_ Tears fall from his eyes. As his sore body violently shakes, a quiet chuckle escapes his lips. ALBUS watches in worry and concern, eyes beginning to water. DELPHI isn't satisfied. _

DELPHI: Cru-

ALBUS: Wait!

_ DELPHI stops. It goes quiet. The only thing to be heard is SCORPIUS’ choked sobs and laughter. _

ALBUS: I’ll-

_ ALBUS swallows, tears pouring out of his eyes. He tries to make his stance more prideful, but fails. _

ALBUS: I’ll do anything you ask, just please-

_ ALBUS’ voice breaks. So does his posture. _

Please don’t hurt Scorpius.

_ DELPHI appears satisfied. The tension in the air is thick as SCORPIUS’ choked gasps echo through the room. Frozen in fear, ALBUS stares at DELPHI, silently pleading to help SCORPIUS. DELPHI gives him a reluctant approving look as he makes his way towards SCORPIUS’ shaking body. _

ALBUS: C’mon buddy, we’re gonna-

_ ALBUS is interrupted by his own sob. _

We’re gonna get you to safety, Scor.

_ SCORPIUS tries to speak. His cackles, gasps, and sobbing keep interrupting him. _

SCORPIUS: Al, this-

_ DELPHI pulls out her wand again. With a flick of her wrist, SCORPIUS begins convulsing in ALBUS’ arms. He can almost feel his pain. DELPHI has used the cruciatus curse again. SCORPIUS laughs. He laughs so hard tears fall from his eyes. He laughs and laughs until he can’t breathe and his throat feels like it’s closing up. But it isn’t funny. _

SCORPIUS: This isn’t right, Albus. Please, don’t-

_ SCORPIUS chokes on his words. _

Please don’t do this.

_ ALBUS looks at SCORPIUS and pulls him into a tight hug. _

ALBUS: I have to. I’m sorry.


End file.
